Senju Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto
by youngd2506
Summary: Finds out has living relatives when his bloodline activates... Naru/Harem Undecided... maybe
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meh… First Fic I have not decided whether I am doing this because it is late and I am bored or actually want to I guess we will see._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Disclaimer: Meh… I do not own Naruto or any X-over… I mean come on_

"_Jutsu" talking aloud_

'_Jutsu' Thinking_

"_**Rasengan" Jutsu name, summons/ kyuubi**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1**

Death, the passing from this world to the afterlife whatever that may consist of if you were "a good person" it could contain meeting up with other dead loved ones. If you were "a bad person", it could mean rotting in "Hell" with the Shinigami.

Naruto thought about this as he attended the funeral of the one he called ojii-san, one of the only ones who truly cared for him in this god-forsaken village. Sure, he still had Teuchi and his daughter but, the Old man was his ojii-san, his grandfather, adopted or not. He was always there lending his shoulder to cry on and looking after him when he could, but now he was gone taken away by the traitorous snake. Naruto had vowed that day that he would get his revenge for taking away his first precious person.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard soft whimpering beside him turning to see Konohamau. Naruto leans down to him to envelop him into a hug as he whispers to his otouto that everything will be ok, that their grandfather went out the way of a true shinobi protecting what was special to him (i.e. them, Asuma, and to a certain extent the village). As Ko listened to his older brother (not really adopted but, just as good as) he nodded his head in understanding but, be really just needed to get it out of his system. Naruto understood this and just continued to hold Ko as he let it out.

Walking away from the funeral Naruto heard, "Oi…. Gaki!" He turns around noticing the person who called for him.

"What do you want Jiraiya-sensei?"

This threw Jiraiya for a loop seeing as Naruto never called him that.

'He must really be hurting to refer to me as sensei…. Maybe I should take him with me a few weeks away from this place would do him some good.'

"Listen Naruto I am leaving for a while to search for my Old teammate in the hopes of her returning to heal people involved in the invasion. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me. I may even throw in a jutsu or two"

Naruto thought this over. He really did not feel like dealing with the hateful villagers so soon after his ojii-sans death he may just end up snapping besides, Ko had Asuma to look after him while he clears his head.

"Sure Jiraiya-sensei I'll go with you"

"Good…. We leave in a week do not worry about your team as all missions for genin have been put on hold. The most they will be doing is clearing debris and repairing homes and shops. You may want to inform Konohamaru though seeing as you guys are pretty close."

"Ok thanks Jiraiya-sensei…. I'll meet you by the village gates in a week at first light."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Time Skip- 1 week)

"Ero-sennin you're on time… I have to say I am definitely not use to this."

"Well I see your back to normal…. Well let's get this show on the road."

"So Ero-sennin about those jutsu you mentioned…."

"Hehe… ok Gaki you got me" He reaches into his pocket to pull out….

"…..A water balloon? Come on Ero-sennin you said you would teach me a cool jutsu"

"Actually I said I would teach you a jutsu never said cool, powerful, or any of the other adjectives you came up with in your head but, this is a cool jutsu invented by none other than your own father…… oops"

"…. What did you say?"

"Hehe… what do you mean?"

"You said 'by your own father' did you know him?"

'Shit Jiraiya how in the hell did you let that slip that damn porn must be going to your head….. what am I saying how could I possibly put that on porn…. It can't be the evil that caused me to mention the gaki's dad…. Hell it's not evil at all it's only the greatest thing invented since sliced bread…. All those hot bodies intertwined in the positions of the Kama sutra…. Oh I remember this one I saw where Jan walked in on Alice and Michelle while they attended to each other's bodies…….'

"Jiraiya… Jiraiya….. JIRAIYA!!!"

"Huh… oh what did you want gaki?"

"My father…. you mentioned him? Well who was he?"

"His name was Minato Namikaze… also known as the 'Yellow flash'"

"My dad… was the… Yondaime? What about my mother is she still alive?"

"Yes he was the Yondaime and before you get into the whole rant about why would he do this to his own son? You have to ask yourself would you be willing to put someone else's child thru what you were not willing to put your own thru. As far as your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki she died during childbirth. Also don't go blaming yourself for that either she knew her time was short you should have seen the look on her face as she held you for the first time. She was so proud."

Naruto for the first time in his life realized that he wasn't just some orphan whose parents abandoned him after the sealing. At that point, he made another vow to live his life to the fullest and not look back with regret, to make his parents proud.

" Ok gaki enough with the sappy stuff time to get back to training… if you want we can talk later about you parents ill even skip out on a day of research to tell you about them….. So this is what you are suppose to do watch"

Jiraiya raises his hand to show another water balloon. Naruto watches as it suddenly formed bumps and then *pop*.

"Ok so I am guessing you used your chakra to push the water in different directions until 'pop'?"

"Yup that's pretty much it so get to it"

Now even though Naruto understood the basic theory to accomplish this jutsu… theory and practical work are two different things… a certain pink haired kunoichi can agree with that.

Miles away as Sakura was sitting in a tree *coughstalkingcough* Sasuke she suddenly sneezes falling out the tree making her forehead even bigger.

Took him about a week to finally master the first step.

"Ok gaki as you noticed the first part was all about control the second part should be considerately easier this step is all about power… watch"

He pulls out a rubber ball and after about a sec *POP*

This step took less time obviously, as Naruto is flowing with power.

"Wow 1 and a half weeks and already on the final step…ok the final step is just a combination of the first two steps but you must maintain the power in full. Final result will look something like this…. **RASENGAN!!!**"

Jiraiya slams it into a nearby tree. Naruto watches as it grinds into the bark knocking the tree over. After seeing the power behind that jutsu, he starts to grin like a maniac already thinking of ways he can put it into his fighting. Speaking of which he needs to focus and decide whether learn a taijutsu style that will fit him or make one on his own.

'Maybe something dealing with Shadow clones since my reserves allows me to use them like no tomorrow…. I'll look into it when we get back'

"Well gaki we finally reached a town I'm going to go check for some leads you get us checked into a hotel."

"Yea... yea... whatever Ero-sennin I'll see you in the morning."

Naruto decided to take a break and just lay back and relax for a while after training for a week straight. *Knock Knock* 'Meh… Jiraiya must have gotten turned down pretty quickly.'

"Luck not with you today huh Jirai…."

"Hello Naruto-kun. You will be coming with us."

Naruto looks them over he notices one was medium height with black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Onyx colored eyes wearing a black robe with red clouds on the bottom. He also sees he's wearing black finger nail polish….. 'He must be an Uchiha Onyx colored eyes expressionless face and the black fingernail polish which practically screams emo'. Naruto then looks over the next person he is a little taller than the last person is. He has pale blue skin and what's that 'gills' on the side of his neck. The second person is also carrying a sword….'What's with people and sword first Zabuza, the Orochimaru, now this person maybe I should at least learn some kenjutsu.

"Ok Emo-guy and Sharkbait what do you guys want?"

Itachi eyebrow made a barely noticeable twitch at being called emo but calmed before anyone took notice. Unlike his partner whom….

"Who the fuck do you think your calling Sharkbait!?!? Come on Itachi the boss didn't say that he needed his arms just that he needed to be alive to extract the demon let me have some fun with him."

He briefly considered letting Kisame have his way with the kid at least for a little while after all the little shit needed to learn not to mess with him. However, quickly reconsidered realizing Kisame would more than likely take it too far.

Just as they were about to get started…..

"Eh…. Gaki I just realized I forgot to get a ke…."

Jiraiya upon seeing two S-class missing-nins quickly preformed the necessary seals cut his thumb and said "**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari!!"**

"Ok now that I have caught you two how about you tell me some information I need on this little organization of yours."

"Shit, Kisame we need to move… Now!"

They take off running turning the corner of the hotel hallway, which is now covered in toad esophagus

"Its no use you guys aren't going any….*BOOM* What the hell?"

Jiraiya looks down inspecting the now charred remains of the toad esophagus and burning black fire. Jiraiya seals away the flame into a scroll to study later.

"Ero-sennin who the hell was that and what's with those weird black flames I thought you said you had them?"

"Look gaki everyone makes mistakes in overestimation and underestimation I just learned a lesson in both"

'So they are already starting to make their move…. Dammit, I thought I had more time…. My precious research time…*weeps*'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been about three weeks since their departure from konoha and let's just say thing we're not going as planned for Naruto. First, he learns his parents didn't abandon him but that his father was also the Yondaime Hokage… I mean what other things were they about to drop on him all of a sudden he has a bloodline and some remaining relatives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Three damn weeks and he's already mastered the jutsu with one hand I mean sure it take him a couple seconds of concentration to get it but still it took me six months…. *mutters about damn know it all blond brats*"

"Come on Ero-sennin where is this teammate of yours I told Ko I would only be gone a few weeks and I'm getting bored."

"Geeze gaki would you just shut-up and chill for a sec damn…."

"Well I'm getting hungry can we at least get something to eat?"

"Urg….. Fine! Let's go in here….. 'at least then I can get some sake.'"

As they walk into the café (only referred to as a café but really it's just a bar that happens to serve food and allows children inside) low and behold who they find in the back….

"Jiraiya!?"

"Tsunade?"

"Oi…. Ero-seninn I thought you said she was your teammate she doesn't look older than 25."

"Don't let the genjutsu fool you kid she's really about 50"

"NANI!?"

"Geeze kid do you have to be so damn loud!?"

"Look who's talking Tsunade I swear you just blew my eardrums out. I swear you two are related"

"Shut-up Jiraiya/Ero-sennin!" They yell then point at each other "I'm not related to him/her!"

"Anyway the reason we're here Tsunade is to bring you back and have you instated as the Gondaime Hokage."

"No Way in Hell!!!" They yell again

"Why the hell would they want this old hag?"

*Left eyebrow twitch* "She probably looks older than the old man which is why she resorted to that genjutsu * add tick mark*

"Ummm… kid yea I think you should Shut-up about now"

"Huh why it's not like the old hag is going to do anything if she tries she might break a hip"

Queue Snickers and bumps to the head

"You know Jiraiya this new student of yours is nothing like my Minato."

"What do you mean your Minato?"

'Dammit' Lots of people letting things slip out huh… "Well you see… hehe… He was kind of our son…"

'Tell me I didn't just slip again'

"NANI!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR SON?"

"JIRAIYA SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN DAMN!?!? Saying I was loud."

"You're my grandmother?" Naruto ask weakly

"Huh…. Look kid I don't know who you think I am but….."

"Umm… Tsunade I think you should take a closer look at him. Notice the blond hair and blue eyes."

"Naru-chan…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME WHEN I WAS BEAT ON EVERYDAY YOU WERENT THERE WHEN THEY SOLD ME OLD MOLDY BREAD YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME SO DON'T PRESSUME YOU CAN GET FAMILIAR WITH ME!!"

Unknown to Naruto at that time he just wanted her to hurt as much as he had. Unconsciously he willed the plants around them to attack. Next thing he knew the roots of the flowers had Tsunade hanging in the air upside down as she is about to be impaled by a nearby tree root.

Naruto realizes this at the last second and yells in his mind 'NO STOP!!'

Everything freezes.

Naruto's mind is running wild 'Did I do that?'

While Tsuande is thinking 'What the hell that's not Mokuton.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Pairings…. I don't know yet only going to do about 2 girls you can suggest one is decided… maybe if you want you can make suggestions for the other and I might take it into consideration probably won't stick to cannon pairings also going to change some things when I'm not writing at 4 am._

_Lemons maybe… I probably will not write them but might get and offer from someone else to write them as story goes along_

_Also as for his Bloodline, it is going to get the Senju bloodline but with the Kurama from yu yu hakusho twist with the rose whip and stuff_

_Feedback?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2 of my story… as far as the harem is concerned I am still thinking on it. I will continue this story because I know how much I hate stories that take forever to update._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all the people that added it to favorites... even if I thought the first chapter was average and nothing special maybe they just like the bloodline I choose who knows…_

"_Talking"  
'Thinking'_

"_**Kyuubi/Summons"**_

_So here, we go…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

'I almost killed one of the last family members I have left.' Naruto thought. He suddenly felt very weak he started to stumble around then everything went black.

"Naru-chan….'No it can't be I just got him back' Shizune check him!" Yells Tsunade as she activates her chakra scalpel and cuts herself down.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied as she starts to run the diagnostic jutsu. "It's just a case of chakra exhaustion probably from his newly activated bloodline. He just needs a couple hours of rest and he should be fine."

"Well, Tsunade now that the kid is stable how about you explain…. HOW THE HELL DIDN'T I KNOW I HAD A SON!? Also, the kid may not have noticed given how mad he was that you abandoned him." Tsunade winces "but, I saw the look of surprise on your face when you found out who he was. What happened?"

"It's a long story so we may as well be comfortable so let's head back to our hotel." Said Tsunade as she turns to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

"Ugh, this sewer again, Well I guess I better go find out what the fox wants." Naruto said as he started to walk down the path he has walked many times before.

As he nears the cage, he notices an immediate change in the aura it no longer has the feeling of anger and hate but, now rather it has a feeling of sadness and regret.

"Oi, fox why did you call me down here?"

"Naruto-kun… look I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and to thank you."

Naruto looks at the fox confused "Huh, thank me for what?"

"I might as well start from the beginning going back to why I attacked Konoha in the first place."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that." Naruto says, as he sits down on a chair he thought up seeing as it is his mind. The fox clears its throat, crosses its front paws and lies down as it prepares to retell its tale.

"First of all my name is Kurama, I was originally a cold-hearted demon thief who became injured by a bounty hunter. I fused himself to the unborn child of Shiori Minamino, and planned to use the body to recover. After living as a human, I eventually became attached to my human mother and lifestyle, which caused me to continue living my human life as Shiori's son. Everything was going well until one day she became sick, I brought her to the hospital where a man named Orochimaru said he would look after her." (Come on he's Orochimaru do you really think it is below him to impersonate a doctor to get more test subjects?)

"I later found out he had been experimenting on her and a couple of other people in the hospital. Later, I confront him about this we got into a fight were he ended up biting me saying something about I would be a good servant for him. Anyways I ended up in my primal form after he bit me luckily my demon blood was able to rid me of the mark but I was still stuck in that form. Now that I think about it he probably realized he could not beat me at that moment and led me back to Konoha on purpose, but like I said in my primal form I run mainly off my animal/demon instincts."

"I thought nothing about it and chased him. The rest is as they say history… Konoha thought I was attacking them you dad ended up sealing me into you end of story."

Naruto thought about this an imagined himself in Kurama's shoes could he honestly say he would not do the same thing if his family were in danger? No of course, he would fight to make sure they were ok. Therefore, he could not place the blame on the fox,

"Fox…"

"Kurama, please call me Kurama."

"OK Kurama I can honestly say that I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. Therefore I have decided to forgive you seeing as it was never your fault in the first place. Hey Kurama if you were still in your primal state when you were sealed then when did you finally regain your level head."

"Actually only recently did I regain it thanks to your kekkei genkai which is why I was thanking you earlier."

"Huh, thanks to my kekkei genkai? Explain."

"You see besides the original bloodline of the first being able to control wood it also had the ability to calm demons."

"Oh… I guess that explains I and why did you specify the first original bloodline aren't his and mine one in the same."

"Usually it would be, but I had the ability to control all plants not just wood so with me being sealed into you this ability was transferred over to you."

"Oh cool…"

"Yeah, but it will take some training to get the level of control I was known to have with it but with some hard work there is no reason this cannot be accomplished."

"Cool, I hate being given something I have not worked for anyway."

"Well, we will be training every time while you sleep so you can spend some time with your newly found family."

Upon hearing, Kurama refer to his family Naruto's face scrunched up as if he just ate something really sour.

"Naruto before you go off on a rant about how they are not truly your family for abandoning in that village I think you should look back to when she found out your true identity."

_**Flashback**_

"_NANI!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR SON?"_

"_JIRAIYA SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN DAMN!?!? Saying I was loud."_

"_You're my grandmother?" Naruto ask weakly_

"_Huh…. Look kid I don't know who you think I am but….."_

"_Umm… Tsunade I think you should take a closer look at him. Notice the blond hair and blue eyes."_

"_Naru-chan…"_

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto then realized she didn't say his name like she as trying to come up with an excuse she said it as if she were seeing someone comeback from the dead.

"Look Naruto I am not saying you have to forgive her right away, but you should at least hear her out. Look, I think she is about to start explaining her side of the story to your grandfather."

"Is there a way that I can watch and listen from in hear I do not think I am ready to face them yet."

"Yeah, sure Naruto-kun just pull up a chair and watch the screen."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back in the Outside World)

"Well Tsunade get to explaining."

"There's not much to explain Jiraiya it happened not long after we made Jonin, we were both really drunk that night."

"Hmm… I don't remember"

"Ugh… didn't I just say we were both really drunk." Jiraiya scratches the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hehe…"

"Anyway I later found out I was pregnant at first I freaked out I was too young and wasn't ready to have kids, but then I went to talk to my friend she said that she would take care of the kid for me. Until I was ready or able to handle it. I walked around under a genjutsu so no one ever found out that I was pregnant, when it came close to my time to deliver I took a couple weeks vacation under the pretense of a mission to deliver my baby. I had people in another village that owed me so they put in the request for a medic to heal some people so the Sandaime never found out either."

"Well, I guess that explains why the old man never told me, but it doesn't explain why you didn't tell me."

"Jiraiya were you really ready to be committed to being a dad at that time? Then, later when I figured, you were getting around the right maturity level to know you disappeared to go train with your summons on Mt. Myouboku. By the time you came back I just figured it wasn't worth the trouble so I left you clueless."

"I guess I can see where you are coming from with the whole maturity thing, but I still would have liked to have known. Did Minato know?"

"He asked once, but I told him he wasn't ready to know yet. After that he just dropped it I think he did figure it out eventually, but that is just my guess he never told me up front."

"So tell me about your life with him."

"I ended up telling him that I was his mother around three years old. Not that I was not around before then, but I just could not take him with me. I could not put him in danger like that if someone would have found out that I had a kid do you know what he or she would have done to get to him. I was around every time he was sick no matter how small the sickness. We had normal mother son relationship. One thing though he never did develop my families bloodline."

"Oh so what happened with Naruto why did you leave him in that town?"

Tsunade looks at the ground looking ashamed of herself. "I never knew he was alive hell I thought he died before he was even born. I was away still wallowing about my lost of Dan (her lover) and Nawaki (her younger brother). I was on my way back to be here for the birth of my grandson, which was still a month away. On the way there, I heard about the Kyuubi attack and the death of my son and his wife. Therefore, I thought it was safe to assume that all my family was dead I could not bear to come back to that village after that."

"I understand Tsunade-chan you just better hope that Naruto understands and believes you the kid has trouble trusting people not that anyone can blame him with the life he has been forced to live"

"Naru-chan…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back in the Seal)

"Well kit you heard her story what do you think?"

"Honestly Kurama I do not know what to think right now, I mean sure I have sympathy for having to go thru what she went thru, but still it is kind of hard for me to just trust someone out of the blue like that. Even if it is family. I think I will try to give her the benefit of the doubt it would be nice to have someone else to rely on every now and again."

"I understand kit and just so you know you have me here too… I will try to make up for what happened to you in your early life."

"Thank you Kurama, I will keep that in mind."

"Hey maybe I will even take you to meet my mother."

"Ummm…"

"No Naruto-kun my human mother."

"Oh she's still alive? Does she know you are Ok?"

"Hmm now that I think about it maybe it would be best to write her soon just to let her know, you know."

"Yeah I got you, I will get on that soon just give me an address and I'll send it off"

"Thank you Naruto, I owe you one if you ever need anything and if it's in my power I will try to make it happen. Well kit, I think it is time for you to return to the human world and for you to tell your family you forgive them and there is no hard feelings."

"Ok, I will see you round Kurama" Said Naruto as he starts to fade to the world of the conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back on the Outside)

Naruto starts to stir.

"Naru-chan listen…."

"Don't worry about trying to explain obaa-chan I already heard your story and while I do forgive you I cannot just automatically trust you right off the back, but I will try."

Tsunade starts to get made at being called obaa-chan until she realized that Naruto is her grandson making her a grandmother. Then it hit her he called her by a familiar name maybe he has forgiven her and everything will be all right.

"Thank you Naru-chan I will try to prove t you that I am not like those people from that village I will earn your trust. You also said you already heard my story, how?"

"Well, when I lost consciousness I was pulled into the seal by the Kyuubi."

"WHAT!?" screamed Tsuande, Jiraiya and Shizune

"Calm down and let me explain. He told me about the whole attacking Konoha thing and after hearing his story I believe him and forgave him even though it was not his fault to begin with."

"I am sorry Naru-chan, but you are going to have to start from the beginning on this one."

"Fine it all started with…."

"… and then Dad sealed him into me. He also mentioned about how because of him I have gained a more advanced version of our bloodline. Instead of controlling just wood I can now control all plant life."

"Speaking of Orochimaru did I mention that he talked to me earlier this week?"

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone (again)

"Yeah, he mentioned something about bringing back my loved ones if I would heal his arms and join him."

"Please obaa-chan tell me you told him no, you know what he did to Kurama."

"I haven't given him an answer yet but he is expecting one in two weeks."

'Hmm maybe we can use this to our advantage and maybe we can get a drop on Orochimaru for Kurama and all the other people out there he has hurt.'

"Ok I have a plan…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well that as Chapter 2 I hope I did a decent job of doing Kurama's Character. As far as crossovers go this will be as far as it goes that means no other character from yu yu hakusho are going to show up no jagan eye no dragon of the darkness flame._

_I hope you people are enjoying my story. As far as Kurama's past, it comes straight from wiki so if I am mistaken let me know and I will try to make changes. As I said earlier hope, you people enjoy this story._

_Feedback?_


	3. AN

_An: I'm sorry if you were enjoying this story but I have decided to delete to and start over from scratch, now do not be too disappointed I liked the concept just not the way it came out so I am going to be starting over. Too many things I wanted to do with it._

So yes, I will be using this concept again with the whole Kurama being sealed in him. So this story will eventually be deleted within the next week or so. The bloodline will remain the same although I might reduce his age depending on how I feel at the time.

If you do not like it well…. Meh

_I do not believe it is the same as abandoning a story. It's just a rewrite of sorts._

Look out for the new story soon


	4. Chapter 3

_An: I'm sorry if you were enjoying this story but I have decided to delete to and start over from scratch, now do not be too disappointed I liked the concept just not the way it came out so I am going to be starting over. Too many things I wanted to do with it._

So yes, I will be using this concept again with the whole Kurama being sealed in him. So this story will eventually be deleted within the next week or so. The bloodline will remain the same although I might reduce his age depending on how I feel at the time.

If you do not like it well…. Meh

_I do not believe it is the same as abandoning a story. It's just a rewrite of sorts._

Look out for the new story soon


End file.
